Batti il ferro finchè è caldo
by Ireth-85
Summary: Fic che si sviluppa dopo la puntata 4x12 La collezionista di farfalle. Cosa potrebbe accadere se Sara decidesse che questa volta non se ne starà zitta ma cercherà di far confessare la verità a Gill? Due capitoli per analizzare il tutto da due diversi punt
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE PRIMA: Sara **

_ E' triste, vero dottore?  
I maschi come noi.Uomini di mezza età che hanno permesso al lavoro di consumare la loro vita. L'unico momento in cui tocchiamo gli altri è quando portiamo i guanti in lattice. Un giorno ci svegliamo, e capiamo che per 50 anni non abbiamo vissuto. Ma poi, d'un tratto, ci capita una seconda chance. Una donna giovane e bella, per cui proviamo qualcosa, ci offre un nuova vita insieme a lei. Ma abbiamo una grande decisone da prendere, perché dobbiamo rischiare tutto quello per cui abbiamo lavorato per averla. Io non ce l'ho fatta….Ma lei sì. Lei ha rischiato tutto e Debbie le ha mostrato una vita stupenda, vero? Ma poi se l'è ripresa, e l'ha data a qualcun altro, e lei si è sentito perso…così le ha preso la vita. Li ha ucciso entrambi, e ora non ha niente… _

Non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare… Non so dire se sia stata una cosa voluta. Volevo presenziare all'interrogatorio, ma sono arrivata tardi, loro erano già nella stanza e stavano parlando.

Grissom non ama queste entrate a sorpresa, così sono rimasta fuori, dietro quel vetro ad ascoltare quello che veniva detto… e anche ciò che probabilmente non avrei dovuto sentire.

Ha sospirato e ha abbassato la testa, non appena il dottore è uscito… Io sono rimasta immobile, a fissare quel volto così imperturbabile che conosco bene, ma è solo una maschera. Chi può dire quali siano i suoi pensieri?

Riesco appena in tempo a nascondermi in un angolo buio, poi Brass esce dalla porta e si allontana, non ha un bell'aspetto… d'altra parte si è trovato ad ascoltare, suo malgrado la "confessione" di Gill e penso che abbia capito fin troppo bene il senso di quelle parole e a chi erano riferite, non è uno stupido. Ma sa essere discreto quando riconosce una situazione che lo richiede.

Mi sporgo dal bozzolo d'ombra che mi protegge e lo osservo passarsi le mani sul viso, stropicciarsi gli occhi, alzarsi piano, appoggiandosi al tavolo; per un attimo provo l'istinto di entrare in quella stanza per parlargli, o anche solo per abbracciarlo, per fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarci ad emergere da questa situazione senza uscita. Io per la mia strada, lui per la sua, entrambi soli, tremendamente soli, forse desiderosi di incontrarci, ma incapaci di farlo, per troppo orgoglio, troppa paura e tanta, tantissima stupidità. Questi siamo noi. Ma non entro in quella stanza, forse perché non posso fare a meno di provare anche rabbia verso di lui, per le sue incertezze, i suoi dubbi, per il suo egoismo che gli impedisce di mostrarmi cosa sente, perché teme di compromettere la sua vita "asettica e perfetta".

E mi ritraggo nel mio angolo, lo osservo uscire e allontanarsi, solo…

Voglio parlargli, ma non era questo il momento giusto, coglierlo così in contropiede non sarebbe stato corretto, anche se certamente più proficuo di quando avrà avuto il tempo di indossare di nuovo la sua maschera carica di impassibilità.

Torno mogia in laboratorio, credo di avere un'aria da cane bastonato, perché incrocio Nick in corridoio e mi chiede se è tutto ok, annuisco e striscio via in silenzio, fino al salottino, dove mi rifugio.

Non accendo la luce, voglio stare al buio con me stessa… Apro il frigorifero e dentro c'è un barattolo con i suoi insetti… maledizione! E' come un fantasma la cui presenza aleggia ovunque.

"Vai al diavolo!" inveisco sbattendo la porta del frigorifero con tanta violenza da farla riaprire. Io odio tutto questo, questa situazione. Mi appoggio alla credenza, cercando di recuperare il controllo. Avrei voluto che Debbie Marlin, la ragazza uccisa non mi somigliasse così tanto, così da non risvegliare tutti questi problemi mai risolti, questi sentimenti mai confessati. Io riesco a conviverci, normalmente, lo faccio da mesi, non è poi così difficili quando restano sepolti sotto la vita di tutti i giorni.

"Nervosa?" ho un sobbalzo violento…La voce proviene da un punto buio, sul divanetto. Non mi sono accorta di lui quando sono entrata, e lui ha preferito non rivelare la sua presenza.

"Warrick… che ci fai qui?" il tono di voce che produco non mi piace affatto, è seccato e indispettito, ma non ci posso fare nulla.

"Riposavo gli occhi godendomi un po' di solitudine… Cercando di non farmi scovare da Greg, credo mi stia cercando per mostrarmi dei risultati. Perché vuoi distruggere il nostro frigorifero?"

"Lasciamo perdere…" così dicendo mi lascio cadere sul divanetto accanto a lui, rovesciando la testa all'indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Giornataccia, eh?"

"Già"

"Com'è finito il caso della Marlin?"

"Male, le prove non bastavano ad incastrare il dottore. Brass ha dovuto lasciarlo andare."

"Mmmh…"

Resta in silenzio e questo non mi piace… perché Warrick mi mette a disagio, sembra saper leggere i tuoi pensieri anche quando cerchi di nasconderglieli, un po' come Gill, del resto.

"Sara?"

"Cosa?"

"Batti il ferro finchè è caldo." Ho l'orribile sensazione di sapere a cosa allude, ma fingo di non capire.

"Prego?"

"Vai a parlarci, lui è troppo orgoglioso per decidersi." Mi irrigidisco, è come se sentissi il mio cuore battere sempre più in fretta e la vena sulla mia tempia pulsare forte.

"Non so di che parli." Proseguo imperterrita con questa falsa ingenuità, ma non è persona che posso ingannare facilmente.

"Guarda che non sono Greg…" prosegue lui, e mi pare quasi di vedere, anche attraverso il buio, un leggero sorriso dipingersi sul suo volto. "Con me puoi anche parlare liberamente e, ad ogni modo, se non vuoi parlare ti consiglio caldamente di seguire il mio consiglio. Vi state facendo troppo male con questo gioco sadico."

"E' un gran casino, Warrick…"

"Forse, ma non lo risolverai certo restando seduta qui." Mi sta innervosendo, crede di sapere tutto e invece non sa nulla di questa storia.

"Che dovrei fare, secondo te? Andare nel suo ufficio e iniziare a fare il diavolo a quattro?"

"No… E' andato a casa. Vai da lui."

Sono seccata, estremamente seccata.

"Ma tu come fai a...?"

Sorride tra se, posso vedere il bianco dei suoi denti stagliarsi nell'oscurità.

"Nascondete bene la tensione che c'è tra voi, devo ammetterlo, ma se vi si osserva con attenzione la si può notare…"

"Non hai niente di meglio da fare che osservare me e Grissom?" lo apostrofo ridacchiando.

"Beh… Grissom dice sempre che bisogna saper osservare, mi sembravate due buone cavie per fare un po' di pratica…" mi da una leggera gomitata, poi ritorna serio. "Davvero, Sara, vai… Ormai siete in ballo, e poi mi sembra di aver capito che questo caso ha tirato fuori delle cose insolute tra voi due, Debbie ti somigliava veramente tanto!"

"Già, ma non può fare così! Mostrare un minimo di interesse e preoccupazione solo perché nota una certa somiglianza tra me e il cadavere di turno sul tavolo del Dottor Robbin… E' così infantile."

"L'amore è sempre infantile…"

"E questa dove l'hai presa? E poi non farmi ridere, Grissom nemmeno sa dove sta di casa l'amore!"

"Io non ci giurerei… Allora, che fai? Ti decidi o ti ci devo portare io da lui?"

Resto un attimo in silenzio… Forse ha ragione. Se non affrontiamo l'argomento questa sera probabilmente non lo faremo mai più e io non posso permettermi di sprecare in questo modo la mia vita. Ma ci andrò da sola, sono adulta e vaccinata, e poi non ho bisogno di una balia con le sembianze di Warrick!

"Ok…"

Mi alzo e mi avvicino alla porta.

"Sara?"

"Cosa?" che vuole ancora?

"Lo sai, l'indirizzo, vero?"

Sospiro e lascio andare la maniglia che già avevo afferrato. No, non lo so… ci sono stata solo una volta a casa sua, per un'indagine, ed è stato molto tempo fa. Era stato sospeso dallo sceriffo per quella vicenda dello strangolatore; lui volva fare di testa sua e noi volevamo stare dalla sua parte. Ma mi ci aveva portato Warrick da lui, non so l'indirizzo e non ricordo la strada, tipico…

Accendo la luce e torno a sedermi accanto a lui.

"Avanti, illuminami!"

Warrick mi ha scritto l'indirizzo su una pagina del suo notebook, correlandolo anche di una confusa piantina, ma credo di essere in grado di trovare la mia destinazione.

Passo dallo spogliatoio per darmi una sistemata, fortunatamente ho sempre un cambio carino nell'armadietto, che naturalmente non uso mai data la straordinaria vivacità della mia vita sociale!

Jeans puliti e una maglietta colorata leggermente scollata, un goccio di profumo e un filo di trucco, appena un po' di mascara e un velo di lucidalabbra, una pettinata veloce e sono pronta.

-Che pensi di fare, vestita così?- borbotto tra me e me mentre mi dirigo alla mia macchina, come se a Grissom queste piccolezze interessassero. Sarà già una vittoria se riuscirò a fargli mettere due frasi in fila, e per questo scopo la scollatura è l'ultima cosa che mi occorre.

Mi perdo un paio di volte, prima di imboccare la stradina giusta, ma alla fine ce la faccio, e in un tempo che mi sento di definire ragionevole.

Sono davanti alla sua villetta e sto facendo degli esercizi di respirazione seduta al volante della mia auto, perché in questo stato ho paura di non riuscire nemmeno a spiccicare mezza parola; guardo verso la finestra da cui traspare una luce calda, almeno è in casa e non ho fatto il viaggio a vuoto.

Mi decido e scendo dall'auto, incerta percorro il suo vialetto e mi ritrovo davanti al campanello. Comincio a rivalutare la possibilità di tornarmene a casa mia, oppure di mettere radici davanti alla sua porta, in ogni caso vorrei non dover suonare. Maledetto stupido! Guarda che cosa mi sta costringendo a fare! Ha perseverato nel suo non cedere e alla fine, naturalmente è toccato a me fare questo passo così difficile e doloroso.

Tante volte ho liquidato questi pensieri così invadenti, mentendo a me stessa, dicendomi che era solo attrazione, forse alchimia sessuale, ma che no, io non lo amavo di certo… Come si può amare una persona del genere? Così freddo, distaccato, così preso da se stesso e dalla sua vita, in cui non vi è posto per nessun'altro che non sia lui. Eppure io non ho potuto fare a meno di innamorarmene… In un susseguirsi di eventi che oserei definire crudele il destino mi ha portato a questo punto, mi ha portato ad amare questo robot, questo pezzo di ghiaccio. Posso anche accettare che in fondo (ma molto in fondo) possieda dei sentimenti, anche profondi. Ma finchè saranno così ben nascosti per me sarà come se non esistessero.

Troppo comodo, troppo facile lasciarli appena intravedere, solo perché un caso lo ha scosso… E poi, se non fosse stato per un puro caso, io quelle parole non le avrei mai sentite; non erano rivolte a me, erano rivolte al nulla più assoluto!

Mi attacco al campanello quasi con rabbia, rendendomi conto di essere stata probabilmente troppo energica… Aspetto, e intanto non mi sembra vero di averlo fatto.

Dondolo da un piede all'altro mentre aspetto che apra, una parte di me desidera che non sia in casa, ma è ridicolo, so bene che lui è dietro a quella porta.

La prima cosa che percepisco sono alcune deboli note di un brano classico, poi l'uscio si schiude completamente…

Indossa un paio di jeans di un bel blu vivace, un po' più larghi dei pantaloni che indossa solitamente, e una camicia bianca, sembra di lino, con i primi bottoni slacciati. Mi piace così, meno abbottonato che sul lavoro, più rilassato e spontaneo. E' a piedi scalzi e ha un asciugamano intorno al collo perché i suoi capelli non sono ancora asciutti. Deve essere appena uscito dalla doccia, lo si capisce anche dal leggero profumo di bagnoschiuma che emana. Sorrido tra me, perché questo profumo lo riconosco: mirra, aromatico e sensuale.

Mi guarda perplesso e sorpreso, con le guance leggermente arrossate.

"Sara?"

"Già…" non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi, ma mi rendo conto che la mia presenza in qualche modo lo inquieta, forse perché inconsciamente riesce ad immaginare il motivo della mia visita.

Mi faccio coraggio.

"Gill… dovremmo… possiamo parlare?"

"Ora?" Risposta sciocca che mi inviperisce e mi spinge a guardarlo negli occhi seccata.

"Se ora non ti va me ne vado, ma non credere che poi io me ne dimentichi! Se non è oggi sarà domani e se non domani allora dopodomani… vedi tu."

"Entra…" sembra quasi rassegnato mentre mi libera il passaggio permettendomi di entrare nella sua tana. Mi avventuro lentamente in casa, con passi misurati, guardandomi intorno.

E' molto diversa da quella volta… Deve aver cambiato tutto. Tanto allora appariva fredda e spoglia, tanto ora sembra calda e accogliente.

C'è un bel parquet chiaro a terra e le pareti del salotto sono tinte di un bel giallo ocra; il divanetto in pelle non c'è più e il suo posto è stato preso da due bei divani, più grandi e disposti ad elle, ricoperti da una bella stoffa verde scuro e da cuscini un po' più chiari. C'è qualche pianta e molte stampe alle pareti, il suo portatile sul tavolo e libri ovunque, dato che la libreria sembra non offrire più spazio. Non è disordinata, ma nemmeno asettica… piuttosto appare molto "piena", vissuta. Questo non me lo aspettavo e mi sorprende piacevolmente. Forse Gill non è poi un caso così disperato.

"Siediti…" mi invita cortesemente, ma con imbarazzo. Lui resta in piedi, incerto e indeciso sul da farsi.

"Ti poso offrire qualcosa? Un a spremuta ti va?" azzarda poi, ma è come se parlasse più con se stesso che con me

"Si, grazie…" almeno guadagnerò un po' di tempo prima di iniziare con questo discorso spinoso.

Lo vedo rifugiarsi dietro al bancone della cucina e iniziare a trafficare con lo spremiagrumi. Con la coda dell'occhio sbircio nel suo frigorifero, quando lo apre per prendere le arance. Sembra ci sia del cibo… Evidentemente non si nutre solo d'insetti e riesce a trovare il tempo per pensare al suo nutrimento. Sorrido e continuo a guardarmi intorno… vi è una coperta sul divano, ricamata con motivi che paiono orientali, forse indiani; è bella, così come la sua casa che, devo ammettere, mi piace molto. Se non fosse per tutti gli insetti (vivi, morti, dipinti, stampati) che posso vedere ovunque potrebbe essere la casa di una persona… beh, di una persona normale.

Vengo distratta dalle mie elucubrazioni da un bicchiere che ondeggia malfermo di fronte alla mia faccia… me lo sta porgendo, mentre nell'altra mano, in precario equilibrio, tiene una caraffa piena di succo arancione e il suo bicchiere.

"Grazie…" sussurro prendendolo e facendo ben attenzione a non toccare la sua mano con la mia… E' stupido, ma lo faccio sempre, evito di toccarlo, evito che mi tocchi, forse perché il solo contatto mi fa star male, il sapere di non poterlo avere. E' come se preferissi negarmi ogni cosa, anche i brividi che provavo quando ci sfioravamo. Ho cercato di dimenticare, privandomi anche di quel poco che mi dava, ma non ha funzionato, ho soltanto incasinato ulteriormente la mia vita e probabilmente gli ho fornito anche dei sospetti, perché un paio di volte ho avuto l'impressione che se ne sia accorto.

Lo guardo mentre beve e poi osserva il bordo del suo bicchiere, perso in chissà quali pensieri, la fronte leggermente corrugata.

Quasi ho paura a richiamarlo alla situazione corrente…

"Gill?"

Ha quasi un sobbalzo.

"Si… Dimmi, di cosa volevi parlarmi?" Si è seduto sul mio stesso divano e mi osserva incuriosito, con la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato.

E ora mi trovo persa, non so più che fare, che dire… Sto andando in panico, di nuovo, e non voglio indossare la mia peggior maschera, quella gelida, degna della peggior stronza esistente al mondo.

"Forse dovresti dirmelo tu di cosa dovremmo parlare." Ribatto amaramente, evitando con cura i suoi occhi.

Si blocca nell'atto di bere un altro sorso e mio osserva di sottecchi da dietro il bicchiere, poi lo abbassa e scuote leggermente la testa, come a dirmi che non capisce di cosa io stia parlando.

"E' una tua scelta non voler capire, lo è sempre stata…"

Poso quel maledetto bicchiere sul tavolino, più che altro perché avrei voglia di spaccarglielo in testa e temo che se non si leva quella dannata espressione dal viso forse potrei anche farlo, ma che diavolo ci sono venuta a fare qui, maledetta me e le mie stupide idee.

Cerco di aggirare il problema, di arrivarci seguendo un'altra strada.

"Com'è andato l'interrogatorio per il caso Marlin?"

Per un attimo assume un'espressione più distesa, forse crede che gli voglia parlare di lavoro, un argomento che certamente lo alletta di più rispetto a quanto possa fare il discutere dei nostri problemi; ma sa che stiamo camminando su terreni per lui molto scivolosi e me ne accorgo dal modo in cui mi scruta, con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi.

"Niente di fatto, l'abbiamo dovuto lasciare andare. Le prove non bastavano e il dottore si è ben guardato dal lasciarsi sfuggire informazioni compromettenti…"

"A differenza di te, invece…" lo interrompo io. Poi resto in silenzio, fissando quasi con soddisfazione quegli occhi chiari in cui, finalmente, vedo un po' di paura.

"Che vuoi dire?" è solo un sussurro, ma siamo vicini, non c'è bisogno di gridare per capirsi, se lui fosse meno chiuso in se stesso non ci sarebbe nemmeno bisogno di parlare.

"Ero dietro al vetro… Mi sono persa l'inizio, ma non la fine."

Ora non temo più di guardarlo negli occhi, perché sono riuscita a giocare le mie carte, in qualsiasi modo andrà io avrò detto quello che dovevo dire, non mi sarò lasciata scorrere addosso gli eventi come ho fatto in tutti questi mesi.

"Tu hai…"

"Si, ho sentito quello che dovevo sentire e che tu avresti dovuto dire a me, tempo fa… Non ad un estraneo, non in questo modo, non solo perché credevi che io non fossi lì ad ascoltare." Ho alzato leggermente la voce, senza gridare però, solo è chiaro che sono disturbata da tutto questo.

I secondi di silenzio che seguono sono così pesanti… A quest'uomo bisogna tirar fuori le parole di bocca, una alla volta, è snervante. Mi viene da piangere, sento formarsi un groppo in gola e gli occhi bagnarsi, perché deve andare così? Finisco sempre per sembrare debole e idiota.

"Perché sei così? Perché non si riesce mai a capirti?" mi ritrovo a dire, quasi senza accorgermene.

"Vorrei saperlo anch'io…" risponde più a se stesso che a me, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ormai asciutti.

"Tu credi che tutti gli altri siano stupidi, vero Gill? Che nessuno sia in grado di capirti… Nascondi sempre tutto, convinto che nessuno si accorga di nulla, convinto di poter passare sopra i sentimenti delle persone che ti stanno accanto.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che vivi in un mondo tutto tuo, in cui per gli altri non c'è posto, ci sei solo tu, perché tu non vuoi nessuno accanto a te. Ogni tanto una breve incursione nel mondo di noi altri poveri inferiori, e poi di nuovo via, verso i tuoi lidi misteriosi.

"Non è così grave star bene con se stessi…" afferma piano, sorridendo debolmente.

"No!" ribatto io secca "Ma è molto grave non saper vivere con gli altri!"

"Per me è difficile…"

"Per te?" esplodo "E per gli altri allora, nemmeno t'immagini quanto sia difficile avere a che fare con te!" C'è una cosa che da tempo vorrei tirar fuori, forse non dovrei nemmeno andare su quell'argomento, ma come ha detto Warrick, ormai siamo in ballo.

"Tu… Tu sei sempre così pronto ad elargire consigli a tutti… Tu per mesi non hai fatto altro che dirmi come dovevo comportarmi, come affrontare i casi per non farmi coinvolgere, come rendere più varia e interessante la mia vita, dato che mi secondo te mi dedicavo troppo al lavoro. Tu credi di capire tutto di me, in ogni momento tu pretendevi di sapere come mi sentivo, cosa pensavo… eri convinto, nel tuo spropositato ego, di possedere la soluzione per ogni cosa, la risposta ad ogni mia domanda… Neanche fossi Dio."

"Non mi ritengo così importante!" ribatte lievemente seccato.

"Ma ti ritieni abbastanza importante per non condividere niente con me, vero?"

"Ma cosa…?"

"Cosa? Tutto! Io di te non capisco nulla, perché tu non hai mai voluto concedermi un minimo di fiducia… La tua operazione, per esempio, i tuoi problemi d'udito…"

"Chi te l'ha detto?"

"Nessuno, non sono un'idiota… Mi è bastato osservarti per un po' e mi è stato chiaro che stavi perdendo l'udito; mi sono informata… Otosclerosi. Io… Io avrei solo voluto poterti stare vicino, solo quello chiedevo, di poterti stare accanto, perché credi che quella volta ti abbia chiesto di cenare con me? Ero persa di te, avrei voluto poterti tendere la mano e tenerla stretta tra le mie, ma è come se tu me l'avessi schiaffeggiata. Mi hai respinto, insieme con tutto quello che avevo nel cuore e che volevo darti."

"Sarah…" sembra affranto, come se tutto d'un tratto gli si fosse rivelato qualcosa di troppo grande da poter sopportare." Io… non l'avevo capito."

"Tu non hai mai capito niente di me."

"Mi spiace" è tutto ciò che sa dirmi, probabilmente non c'è molto altro da dirmi

"Anche a me Gill… Sai, a volte te ne uscivi con delle frasi, con dei gesti che mi ridavano la speranza, m'illudevano e io pensavo:-Ecco, ora ci siamo, forse la situazione si sta sbloccando.- ma poi tutto proseguiva come sempre e noi ripiombavamo nel nostro oblio, dove per me non esisteva più neppure la speranza… Neanche ti accorgevi che io pendevo dalle tue labbra, che aspettavo solo un tuo gesto, una tua parola… Non è mai giunto nulla da te. "

Mi prende la mano, piano timidamente, come impaurito che io possa ritrarmi o respingerlo, mi guarda negli occhi e per la prima volta io posso vedere il suo sguardo aperto, totalmente sincero, come se non avesse più senso nascondersi qualcosa."

"Sono consapevole dei miei limiti, Sara… Sono bravo nel mio lavoro, lo so e a quello mi appiglio. Nei rapporti con gli altri sono in difficoltà e spesso mi ritrovo a trattarli come altrettante questioni di lavoro. Io e te… Non lo so, tra noi c'è stato qualcosa e al contempo non c'è stato nulla, perché io, probabilmente, non sono in grado di condividere qualcosa di così grande… per quanto non possa dire di non provare nulla per te, perché sento qualcosa di molto forte. Mi sento impotente di fronte a tutto ciò e perdo la mia consueta freddezza e sicurezza… Questo mi disturba e al contempo m'incuriosisce, perché mi è tutto così poco familiare. Tu… Tu mi turbi, molto più di altre donne, perché di fronte a te tutte le mie sicurezze si sciolgono, mi sento impotente, privo di forze. Come se fossi nudo o trasparente e tu mi trafiggessi con ogni tuo sguardo. Ho sempre temuto di non essere pronto per tutto questo."

"E ora?" chiedo io titubante, perché temo di conoscere già la sua risposta.

"Gill…"incalzo poi. "Io ti ho sentito questa sera… non puoi chiedermi di andare a dormire e di dimenticare tutto. Per la prima volta ho ascoltato i tuoi pensieri parlare e quello che ho ascoltato è troppo importante perché io possa archiviarla così, come se nulla fosse. Noi due… C'è qualcosa, altrimenti ora non saremmo qui."

Silenzio… Vedo i suoi occhi muoversi piano, indugiare sulle nostre mani che ancora si toccano. Quant'è che non sentivo quel tocco su di me? Com'è possibile che solo sfiorare la pelle della sua mano mi faccia sentire in questo modo. Come può un uomo freddo infondere così tanto calore in me, solo tenendo la mia mano?

"Possibile che non lo hai ancora capito?" aggiungo poi mestamente, ormai rassegnata al fatto che questa situazione non avrà mai fondo, perché scenderemo sempre più giù.

Solleva lo sguardo dalle nostre mani, e mi specchio nei suoi occhi chiari che mi chiedono spiegazioni, che vogliono sapere cosa lui non è stato in grado di capire."

"Che mi sono innamorata di te…" mormoro, mentre sento una lacrima rigarmi la guancia.

Lui sussulta, tanto che il bicchiere vuoto che tiene nell'altra mano cade a terra e rotola sul tappeto.

Si stacca da me per raccoglierlo e per evitare di dovermi guardare in faccia, risento della perdita di quel contatto, mentre ne approfitto per asciugarmi la guancia, anche se so che lui ha visto le mie lacrime.

Si risiede accanto a me, ha le guance arrossate ed emette un paio di colpetti di tosse nervosa.

"Di qualcosa, ti scongiuro…" lo supplico io "Questo silenzio mi lacera…"

"Io non so che dire… sarò banale a ripetermi, ma davvero non so come comportarmi. "

"Questa volta nemmeno io... E' già stato molto faticoso venire fino a qui e parlare con te."

"Io… ho paura, ho una paura tremenda di non essere pronto ad affrontare tutto questo…"

Sto male, è come se non potessi sopportare tutto questo dolore, la consapevolezza che tra noi rimarrà sempre tutto fermo, immobile… perché lui è così, gelido spettrale.

Sicuramente percepisce tutta la mia desolazione, si agita sul divano, come se la posizione in cui si trova fosse diventata improvvisamente scomoda.

Balbetta qualcosa:

"E' solo che… che io…"

"Che tu sei un grandissimo egoista…" taglio corto io, alzandomi di scatto da quel divano e andandomene da quella casa, perché non voglio che lui veda i miei occhi pieni di lacrime e che ascolti i miei singhiozzi… Vorrei solo poter sparire, sprofondare qui e ora… Sciocca che sono, cosa speravo di trovare, di ottenere venendo qui? Come ho potuto credere di dare una svolta ad una situazione che da mesi è ferma nello stesso punto.

Percorro rapidamente il vialetto nel giardino, singhiozzando, fuori è freddo e si è messo a piovere, ma nemmeno mi accorgo delle gocce che scivolano su di me, sono già gelata fin dentro le ossa, niente mi potrebbe far stare peggio. Dietro a quegli alberi, a quel muretto di cinta c'è la mia macchina e poi la mia casa dove il mio dolore non dovrà più nascondersi, dove potrò dare sfogo a tutto ciò che provo.

Mi sento strattonare violentemente, presa per un braccio sono costretta a voltarmi su me stessa e lui e li. La stessa pioggia che mi bagna scorre su di lui, sui suoi capelli e sul suo viso, insinuandosi tra la sua barba e i suoi vestiti.

"Lasciami!" cerco di liberarmi, ma lui è più forte di me e non molla il mio braccio.

"Ti ho detto di lasciarmi!" questa volta urlo, addirittura lo definirei un ululato, come quelli che lanciano di notte gli animali feriti.

"Non voglio che tu vada via… Non di nuovo!" anche lui parla a voce alta, per sovrastare il rumore della pioggia, dei tuoni e quello della nostra paura.

"Non me ne frega niente di quello che vuoi tu, io sono stanca! Hai capito che sono stanca?"

Lo spingo forte, come per allontanarlo, le mie mani sul suo petto. Continuo a colpirlo ma non posso sperare che la mia forza serva a qualcosa, lui è più robusto di me.

Gli urlo contro tutta la mia rabbia, il mio dolore e non riesco più a smettere di piangere.

"Sono stanca di aspettarti, sono stanca delle tue paure, sono stanca di tutte queste stronzate… di sperare che tu possa innamorarti di me, vattene al diavolo! Io… io…"

Non mi permette di finire, mi prende forte per le spalle, per impedirmi di muovermi, di scappare, si avventa sulle mie labbra con le sue… e finalmente è silenzio. Intorno a noi e nella mia testa. Rimaniamo così, immobili, per alcuni secondi, mentre l'acqua ci cade addosso e si scatenano i tuoni. Ho paura di muovermi, come se tutto potesse dissolversi in una nuvola caligionosa.

Sento le sue mani su di me tremare, stringermi convulsamente.

Si discosta dalle mie labbra e mi abbraccia, la sua bocca accanto al mio orecchio, mi parla:

"Non so cosa devo fare Sara, solo una cosa so… Non voglio che te ne vada da casa mia, torna dentro, ti prego. Non lasciarmi da solo."

In qualche modo ci ritroviamo di nuovo seduti su quel divano, senza che io ricordi di aver percorso la strada a ritroso, eppure siamo ancora li. Avvolti in quella coperta per riscaldarci.

Ascoltiamo il silenzio restando abbracciati, non ho smesso di piangere ma i miei singhiozzi si sono calmati vedendo per la prima volta quegli occhi azzurri farsi lucidi.

Non c'è più nulla da dire, da discutere, per la prima volta Gill ha lasciato che il suo cuore mi parlasse e ora ho le mie risposte, le mie certezze. Mi ha chiesto di restare e per lui questo significa aver preso una decisione… Ha fatto la sua scelta.

Rimaniamo così, in silenzio, abbracciati, scambiandoci i nostri primi baci, senza andare oltre, non questa notte, non è questo il momento per il sesso, non è questo che voglio, non una notte di sesso con lui.

La nostra prima notte insieme la passiamo dormendo stretti uno all'altra su quel divano, avvolti in quella coperta un po' esotica, la sua testa posata sul mio seno.

E' lui a svegliarmi il mattino successivo, chiamandomi per nome.

"Cosa c'è Gill?"

"Ti amo anch'io Sara…"

Lo stringo forte a me e sento che è quello il momento di darmi a lui, in questa pallida mattina di sole dopo un temporale. Voglio quest'uomo, il suo corpo, la sua anima, qualunque cosa faccia parte di lui. Voglio essere sua e che lui sia mio. Voglio che lui mi spogli e prenda anche il mio corpo, il cuore me l'ha già rubato tempo fa… So che non sarà sesso, ma amore… e mi basta questo.

Non so dove andremo, che cosa faremo, come sarà la nostra vita, ma ora siamo insieme e questo mi basta. So che non sarà facile, ma non m'importa.

Mi basta che sia mio. Mi basta essere sua.

Gill…


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE SECONDA: Gill **

_E' triste, vero dottore?  
I maschi come noi.Uomini di mezza età che hanno permesso al lavoro di consumare la loro vita. L'unico momento in cui tocchiamo gli altri è quando portiamo i guanti in lattice. Un giorno ci svegliamo, e capiamo che per 50 anni non abbiamo vissuto. Ma poi, d'un tratto, ci capita una seconda chance. Una donna giovane e bella, per cui proviamo qualcosa, ci offre un nuova vita insieme a lei. Ma abbiamo una grande decisone da prendere, perché dobbiamo rischiare tutto quello per cui abbiamo lavorato per averla. Io non ce l'ho fatta….Ma lei sì. Lei ha rischiato tutto e Debbie le ha mostrato una vita stupenda, vero? Ma poi se l'è ripresa, e l'ha data a qualcun altro, e lei si è sentito perso…così le ha preso la vita. Li ha ucciso entrambi, e ora non ha niente… _

Non so quale parte del mio cervello abbia formulato queste parole, eppure le ho dette, sono uscite dalle mie labbra. Mi sento gelare mentre ascolto la mia stessa voce che rivela questa grande verità, che io non ho mai saputo raccontare nemmeno a me stesso.

E' come se mi udissi dall'esterno, mentre la consapevolezza di ciò che è la mia vita mi raggiunge strisciante, per poi attanagliarmi all'improvviso e farmi precipitare nel vuoto.

Non mi pare vero di aver pronunciato la mia più grande confessione di fronte ad un estraneo, un assassino per giunta, un uomo che ha ucciso una ragazza che le assomiglia in modo così impressionante.

Mi osservo le mani, impotente, senza sapere più che dire, quale sia la cosa più giusta da fare ora… mi sento tremendamente vulnerabile in questo momento, indifeso e spogliato della maschera che uso sempre per proteggermi dagli altri, come se me l'avessero strappata con violenza. E ora… sono io il primo ad aver paura di scoprire cosa si nasconde dietro al Gilbert Grissom di tutti i giorni; chi sono veramente?

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Brass uscire dalla stanza… Per quanto ci sia una buona sintonia tra noi, so bene che mai, per nessuna ragione avrebbe voluto udire ciò che ha udito, perché per lui è molto più semplice avere a che fare con il mio gelido alter ego che non con me stesso… Anche se, a pensarci bene, non credo che ci sia qualcuno che mi abbia mai conosciuto per come sono veramente. Solo Sara ha saputo indovinare l'esistenza del mio vero io, diverso da ciò che sono per gli altri, lo cerca da mesi ma non le ho mai permesso di raggiungerlo.

E ora sono qui, in questa stanza vuota, a districarmi tra i miei pensieri sconnessi, evitando di osservare la mia immagine riflessa nel vetro-specchio di fronte a me, perché ho paura di vedere ciò che sono. Un uomo non più giovane e solo.

Mi passo una mano sugli occhi che sento stanchi e pesanti e mi alzo da quella sedia. Per un attimo sento il bisogno di far presa sul tavolo, come se da solo non potessi sostenermi, perché tutta questa situazione grava su di me come un macigno.

Mi sento esausto, esausto di ogni cosa, vorrei solo poter dormire, dormire per non pensare, per lasciare che il tempo mi scivoli addosso innocuo, senza ferirmi ad ogni secondo che passa.

Mi trascino fuori da quella stanza, lontano, verso il mio ufficio pieno di barattoli di vetro, dove forse potrò sentirmi più protetto e meno impaurito, ma pur sempre solo.

Lei non è con me e questo fa male. E' qualcosa che mi lacera dentro e non riesco a tollerare l'idea che sia solo colpa mia, sono io che l'ho lasciata andare, sono io che ho spinto via l'unica possibilità che mi rimaneva per essere felice. E per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita questa solitudine mi pesa, è come se non avessi più la forza per continuare a vivere come ho sempre fatto, in perfetta autonomia e sincronia solo con me stesso.

Nemmeno qui, nella mia tana, seduto alla mia scrivania, riesco a riprendere il controllo sui mie sentimenti.

Questo caso ha risvegliato in me qualcosa che speravo di poter tenere a bada e lo ha fatto in modo prepotente. Il vedere quella ragazza, così somigliante a lei, con lo stesso sorriso, che ho visto raramente brillare sul viso della mia Sara è stata la rivelazione più forte che potesse colpirmi.

Mi rendo conto che la vita non è infinita, che le possibilità non sono poi così innumerevoli, che ho quasi cinquant'anni e ancora non ho imparato a gestire i miei sentimenti, che probabilmente sono più solo di quanto pensassi…Nemmeno posso contare su dei veri amici, perché non li ho mai voluti, perché ho troppa paura di mostrarmi per quello che sono: un uomo come tanti, con le sue fragilità.

Quando sono diventato così? Quand'è che mi sono trasformato in un pezzo di ghiaccio incapace provare qualsiasi cosa?

E ora, pensando a Sara, non posso fare a meno di avere paura, perché probabilmente ne sono innamorato, ma so di non essere assolutamente in grado di tenere testa a una situazione del genere.

E' da mesi che va avanti, e io ho continuato a sopravvivere, ma non ho vissuto. Non mi rendevo conto di quanto fosse importante per me anche solo il poterla vedere, almeno per qualche minuto al giorno. Mentivo a me stesso quando mi dicevo che no, io non mi emozionavo soltanto sentendola parlare e vedendola attraversata dai suoi mille pensieri. Fingevo di non sentire i battiti del mio cuore, quando per caso ci sfioravamo, di non avvertire i brividi nel mio corpo quando avvertivo il suo profumo, di non desiderarla.

Quante occasioni perse… Quante volte avrei potuto abbracciarla, baciarla, parlarle di ciò che sentivo… Avrei dovuto, avrei voluto farlo, ma ho permesso che la paura vincesse e ho preferito persino andare contro ai miei desideri. Io mi sono sconfitto da solo.

"Grissom?"

Sobbalzo violentemente contro lo schienale della mia sedia…E' solo Warrick, ma non voglio che mi veda così, perché sento di avere gli occhi umidi e il viso arrossato.

"Che vuoi?" mi accorgo di essere stato troppo brusco, perché mi fissa incerto, fermo sullo stipite della porta.

"Tutto bene Grissom?"

"Non particolarmente… Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?"

"No, volevo solo dirti che con quei rapporti ho finito, te li ho lasciati da completare…" accenna ad una pila posata sulla mia scrivania, che nemmeno avevo visto.

"C'è altro?" credo di avere un atteggiamento veramente detestabile, ma non ci posso fare nulla, mi sento come un animale in gabbia ed ho solo voglia di scappare.

"No… niente. Se non hai nulla in contrario mi prenderei una piccola pausa e poi andrò da Greg per vedere quei risultati…" non lo lascio continuare.

"Si, fai quello che ti pare… Io vado a casa." Così dicendo raccolgo in fretta le mie cose e mi dirigo spedito verso di lui, per oltrepassarlo e andarmene da li.

"Grissom?" mi si para davanti, posandomi una mano sul braccio.

"Non sarebbe meglio parlare con lei?" continua poi con aria titubante, come timoroso di aver osato troppo. Non sono particolarmente scandalizzato dal fatto che si sia reso conto della difficile situazione tra me e Sara, d'altra parte è piuttosto acuto, ma ho solo voglia di travolgerlo e passare oltre. Potrebbe anche darsi che Warrick sia il tipo giusto con cui parlare di questa cosa, ma non in questo momento, è assolutamente fuori discussione.

"Non ora Warrick!" lo apostrofo io attraversando la porta. "Ho mal di testa e voglio andare a casa."

In un attimo attraverso il laboratorio e sono fuori dall'edificio; raggiungo la mia macchina e scaravento con violenza la mia borsa sul sedile del passeggero. Non parto subito, mi concedo qualche minuto per respirare a fondo e cercare di controllarmi, sento come un groppo in gola, ma non voglio piangere, non devo piangere. Io non piango. Voglio solo andare a casa.

Il tragitto mi pare infinito e il traffico insopportabile. La mia mente è affollata da mille pensieri, è come se spingessero per avere la precedenza e mi pare di impazzire.

E su di tutto si impone lei, la sua voce, il suo odore, il ricordo di tutti i momenti in cui le ero accanto e sarebbe bastato un solo piccolissimo gesto.

La volta in cui mi ha chiesto di simulare quell' aggressione, contro quel lenzuolo, eravamo così vicini, io la tenevo per le braccia e il suo corpo fremeva accanto al mio. Sarebbe stato sufficiente un sussurro da parte mia o sfiorare le sue labbra. Ero così vicino al farlo e poi mi sono fermato, perché sono troppo orgoglioso per ammettere il mio grandissimo bisogno d'amore, per lasciarmi andare a ciò che provo, per darmi a lei.

Io non sono capace di ammettere le mie debolezze, non l'ho mai fatto… Eppure so bene quanto mi pesa a volte, il silenzio in casa mia, soprattutto di sera, quanto mi rattrista il dovermi sempre addormentare da solo… sentire ogni notte quella metà del letto così gelida, perché lei non dorme accanto a me e io non posso ascoltare il suo respiro quando l'insonnia mi attanaglia.

Perché mi sono fatto questo? Potevo avere una chance e non l'ho afferrata.

Premo forte sul freno e la macchina inchioda, con uno stridere insopportabile di gomme bruciate sull'asfalto.

I due ragazzi che stanno attraversando sul passaggio pedonale mi guardano allibiti e raggiungono velocemente il marciapiede, dove si fermano, continuando a fissarmi con una strana espressione negli occhi.

Ma dove ho la testa? C'è mancato poco che li investissi. Sto guidando come un pazzo, senza nemmeno rendermi conto di ciò che faccio. Devo stare calmo, almeno fino a quando non avrò varcato la soglia di casa mia… Riaccendo la macchina che nel frattempo si è spenta e procedo a bassa velocità, incurante dei clacson strombazzanti delle auto dietro di me.

Imbocco il mio vialetto, dimenticandomi di scendere per aprire il portellone del garage e mi fermo appena in tempo per non sfondarlo. Al diavolo tutto quanto! Questa notte la macchina resta lì dove sta, alla mercé del temporale che sembra sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Mi trascino in casa con passo stanco e scarico la borsa su una poltrona in salotto. Resto fermo per un attimo, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, nel silenzio della mia casa, nell'immobilità della mia vita. Ancora quel fastidio pungente agli occhi, come se le lacrime non trovassero un varco per liberarsi.

Indispettito mi fiondo in bagno, mi spoglio e mi butto sotto la doccia, al buio, come per nascondermi anche da me stesso. Lascio che l'acqua ghiacciata mi scorra addosso e mi faccia rabbrividire, mentre rimango fermo e impotente, con le mani e la fronte appoggiate alle piastrelle lisce; sento i rivoli farsi tiepidi, poi sempre più caldi e infine bollenti e allora piango, in silenzio, da solo, perché so che ora nessuno può vedermi.

E' come se il rimorso non mi desse pace, mentre tutti i miei errori non fanno altro che tormentarmi. Quanto dolore ho inferto…A me, ma soprattutto a lei. Tante volte, di sera, ho provato a immaginarla, sola, nella sua casa. Spesso ho pensato che avrei voluto avere una sua foto, per poterla osservare, qui al riparo da sguardi indiscreti… parvenza illusoria della sua presenza.

La verità è che io non ho niente. Solo molte nozioni scientifiche e innumerevoli citazioni di libri che ho letto, che nella vita reale non servono proprio a nulla.

E Warrick ha ragione, forse bisognerebbe parlarne, per lo meno provarci, fare un tentativo. Ma ho troppa paura di veder sconvolto il mio mondo, sostenuto dai pilastri delle mie asettiche certezze.

Più volte in questi mesi mi sono chiesto se la amo, se sono in grado di amare qualcuno, specie una donna come lei, così giovane rispetto a me; e ogni volta ho cacciato da me tali pensieri, timoroso persino della risposta che poteva giungere dal mio cuore. Ma poi, mentre esaminavo la camera di Debbie Marlin, proprio mentre mi soffermavo sulla straordinaria somiglianza tra lei e Sara, lo squillo del telefono mi ha riportato alla realtà, e il sentire la sua voce all'altro capo mi ha permesso di ascoltare la risposta a quella domanda che già da tempo aleggiava in me, ma che non volevo udire.

E ora so che la amo e questo mi fa ancora più rabbia, perché sono consapevole di aver abbracciato la realtà al momento sbagliato, la stessa realtà che ho respinto in passato, quando il momento era quello giusto.

E' passato del tempo da quella volta, da quando mi chiese di andare a cena con lei. Mi chiedo se i miei sentimenti possano essere corrisposti, se ci sia speranza, anche soltanto un tenue barlume di speranza.

Non credo che potrei mai sopportare di sentirmi dire: è troppo tardi. Eppure me lo meriterei, probabilmente mi merito tutta questa infelicità.

Mi vesto in modo automatico, senza pensarci e mi ritrovo a fissare la mia faccia assai poco simpatica nello specchio della camera. Chi è davvero Gilbert Grissom? Un uomo dall'aspetto tutto sommato ancora gradevole, nonostante l'età; un uomo che ha investito tutte le sue risorse e le sue energie nel lavoro… ma un uomo infelice. Vorrei prendere a pugni questo specchio, colpire quell'uomo che mi osserva sconsolato, non posso credere di essere io.

Strofino piano i capelli ancora umidi con un asciugamano, mentre il rossore dovuto alla doccia troppo calda non accenna ad andarsene dalla pelle del mio viso.

Mi trascino fino allo stereo e lo accendo; rimango incerto per un attimo, immobile accanto alla mensola, ascoltando le notte di un brano di classica, uno dei miei preferiti, chiudo gli occhi come per assimilarlo meglio e resto così, sospeso nel limbo dei miei pensieri.

E' il suono del campanello a riscuotermi dalle mie non piacevoli elucubrazioni. Suono abbastanza anomalo in questa casa, non è che il sottoscritto riceva molte visite.

Incespico verso la porta chiedendomi chi ci troverò dietro, pensando solo al fatto che non ho alcuna voglia di intrattenere conversazione, non voglio ricevere visite. Voglio solo stare solo.

Socchiudo piano l'uscio e ciò che si presenta ai miei occhi mi lascia senza parole.

Lei è li, intimidita e dubbiosa… Dondola da una gamba all'altra, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di me ma evitando di incrociare i miei occhi.

"Sara?" è l'unica cosa che riesco a dire, imbambolato davanti all'uscio, mentre sento le mie guance tingersi ancor più di rosso.

"Già…"

E' bella, più del solito se questo è possibile, mi intriga il fatto che si sia cambiata per venire qui, che si sia preparata per vedere me. Quant'è che una donna non lo faceva?

"Gill… dovremmo… possiamo parlare?" la sua voce è bassa, ma ferma e decisa e devo ammettere che m'intimorisce, perché non mi sento pronto a discutere di certi argomenti, specie con lei.

Frugo nel mio cervello alla ricerca di una risposta accettabile ma non riesco a produrre nulla di intelligente.

"Ora?" mi rendo conto della stupidità delle mie parole, ma non abbastanza in fretta per tacere. Lei appare inviperita, alza gli occhi sul mio viso e credo che vorrebbe strangolarmi.

"Se ora non ti va me ne vado, ma non credere che poi io me ne dimentichi! Se non è oggi sarà domani e se non domani allora dopodomani… vedi tu." Dal tono capisco che non ho molte alternative, che probabilmente è molto arrabbiata e non mi conviene peggiorare la situazione.

"Entra…" biascico a bassa voce, togliendomi dal vano della porta e permettendole di entrare. Mi passa davanti e riesco a percepire il suo profumo leggero che invade la mia casa; con la coda dell'occhio la osservo mentre si guarda intorno, esplorando il mio salotto con lo sguardo. Forse lo ricordava diverso, ma è passato tanto tempo da quella volta che era stata qui, per lavoro, naturalmente, e molte cose sono cambiate.

Cosa si dice ad una bella donna che si presenta improvvisamente in casa tua? Io sono un disastro in queste cose…

"Siediti…" la invito cercando di mantenere un tono disteso, anche se i risultati non sono dei più apprezzabili.

Resto in piedi, pensando a cosa posso fare per guadagnare un po' di tempo, anche solo un paio di minuti, perché ho bisogno di riprendermi, di riordinare le idee.

"Ti poso offrire qualcosa? Una spremuta ti va?" le chiedo cercando di non mangiarmi le parole e di non emettere un fastidioso balbettio.

"Si, grazie…" la sua risposta mi solleva, mi fiondo al frigorifero pensando che se potessi nascondermi li dentro lo farei volentieri. Non capisco di che cosa voglia parlarmi Sara, e poi perché proprio stasera, stasera che mi sento così male e incapace di reagire di fronte a questi sentimenti contrastanti che si agitano in me. Stasera, che è una delle sere più complicate della mia vita.

La osservo si sottecchi, mentre preparo la spremuta, senza preoccuparmi di metterci troppo tempo; si guarda in giro interessata, osservando la casa ed evitando di guardarmi, probabilmente rendendosi conto che ciò mi imbarazzerebbe tantissimo. In fondo Sara mi conosce, sa come sono fatto, sa come reagisco alle situazioni. E proprio per questo m spaventa, a volte mi da l'idea che possa leggere attraverso i miei occhi e scoprire i miei innumerevoli lati oscuri.

Non si accorge di me, mentre mi avvicino al divano dove è seduta, cercando di non essere malfermo come mio solito e di non inciampare nelle frange del tappeto perennemente scompigliate. Se le rovesciassi addosso la spremuta poi potrei solo andarmi a nascondermi.

Si riscuote dai suoi pensieri, mentre le porgo il bicchiere; sorride e tende la mano afferrandolo…

"Grazie…" dice piano e io mi rendo conto perfettamente di come cerchi di evitare di sfiorare le mie dita con le sue, cosa che sarebbe più che normale nel passaggio di un bicchiere. Una volta non faceva così, una volta non aveva paura di toccarmi; poi ha smesso di farlo e per quanto io abbia fatto finta di non accorgermene forse non sono poi stato così bravo.

A volte quando camminavamo insieme, vicini, anche solo passando da una stanza all'altra del laboratorio, la prendevo per il braccio ed era normale. Accettava la mia presenza, il mio contatto, io potevo sentirla accanto a me. Poi ha cominciato a scostarsi, a ritrarsi quando mi avvicinavo, come se fosse infastidita. E io ho avuto paura, perché ho temuto che quel momento che lei mi aveva paventato fosse alla fine arrivato. Il momento in cui io mi sarei reso conto della situazione, ma ormai sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Probabilmente ora è troppo tardi per dirle che la amo, se anche trovassi il coraggio, è questo non è detto, non credo possano esserci altre occasioni per me.

Osservo il bordo del mio bicchiere, di un vetro chiaro tendente all'azzurrino, mi soffermo sul gioco di riflessi ondeggia sulla sua superficie.

"Gill?"

Mi riscuoto sentendo la sua voce e mi rendo conto che prima o poi dovrò pur chiederle per quale motivo è venuta qui.

"Si… Dimmi, di cosa volevi parlarmi?" la mia voce risuona strana e impaurita, mi sento come un animale in trappola, vorrei scappare ma so che non servirebbe a nulla.

Guardo il suo viso, lievemente arrossato e mi soffermo sulle sue labbra, appena socchiuse, mentre cerca le parole, ma i suoi occhi sono risoluti.

"Forse dovresti dirmelo tu di cosa dovremmo parlare." Il suo tono è asciutto, tagliente. E mi spiazza mentre mi avvicino il bicchiere alle labbra. Lei avrebbe diritto a delle spiegazioni da me, lo so bene. Ha sempre fatto il primo passo senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. Ora i suoi occhi vogliono delle spiegazioni da quest'uomo sciocco che le sta di fronte e io non so che dire. Non sono in grado di sopportare tutto questo, non servirebbe a nulla dirle quello che sento ora, ci faremmo solo dell'ulteriore male. Non posso cedere a quegli occhi dolcissimi, che mi implorano in silenzio. Sarebbe più facile se il suo sguardo fosse freddo come la sua voce.

"E' una tua scelta non voler capire, lo è sempre stata…"

Un'altra spinta verso il baratro, altre parole di cui il senso effettivo tende a sfuggirmi.

Non riesco a capire dove voglia realmente arrivare, non riesco a capire perché proprio stasera, non riesco a capire perché il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere così forte… Forse perché ho paura.

La vedo mentre posa il suo bicchiere sul tavolino davanti a lei, rimane incerta per un attimo e poi rivolge nuovamente il suo sguardo su di me, ma con un espressione diversa, più simile a quella che normalmente si dipinge sul viso… enigmatica.

"Com'è andato l'interrogatorio per il caso Marlin?" la sua domanda mi lascia perplesso. E' come scollegata dal discorso, dalla situazione e questo mi solleva. Ma come un fulmine improvviso rivedo la mia immagine riflessa in quel vetro specchio, l'uomo più solo sulla faccia della terra e un groppo mi stringe nuovamente la gola.

"Niente di fatto…" esordisco con una voce quasi normale, pacata direi… " L'abbiamo dovuto lasciare andare. Le prove non bastavano e il dottore si è ben guardato dal lasciarsi sfuggire informazioni compromettenti…"

"A differenza di te, invece…" mi interrompe e pare furiosa. Credo di sapere che espressione si è materializzata sul mio volto, paura e disagio, perché ho come l'impressione, che lei sappia cos'è successo in quella stanza degli interrogatori. Come se anche lei fosse stata presente. Cerco di riprendere la calma.

"Che vuoi dire?" sussurro ascoltando la mia voce tremare

"Ero dietro al vetro… Mi sono persa l'inizio, ma non la fine." Sono senza parole, come se i pensieri non riuscissero più a collegarsi tra loro.

I suoi occhi mi fissano decisi.

"Tu hai…"

"Si, ho sentito quello che dovevo sentire e che tu avresti dovuto dire a me, tempo fa… Non ad un estraneo, non in questo modo, non solo perché credevi che io non fossi lì ad ascoltare." Il suo tono di voce è più alto, come se non potesse più contenere tutta la rabbia accumulata per mesi.

E ora mi è tutto chiaro, tremendamente nitido di fronte ai me. Lei sa. Forse prima di questa sera potevo illudermi che lei non mi avesse capito, potevo credere di essermi nascosto bene dietro tutte le mie ombre, ma ora so che non è così. Lei era li, in uno dei pochi momenti in cui ho mostrato tutto me stesso. Pensavo di essere solo, come sempre ho pensato solo a me stesso.

"Perché sei così? Perché non si riesce mai a capirti?" con la voce rotta, come spezzata da questa situazione snervante, mi sta ponendo una domanda a cui da lungo tempo cerco di dare una risposta, senza alcun successo.

"Vorrei saperlo anch'io…" rispondo mogio, senza sapere quale sia la cosa più giusta da fare ora.

"Tu credi che tutti gli altri siano stupidi, vero Gill? Che nessuno sia in grado di capirti… Nascondi sempre tutto, convinto che nessuno si accorga di nulla, convinto di poter passare sopra i sentimenti delle persone che ti stanno accanto."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che vivi in un mondo tutto tuo, in cui per gli altri non c'è posto, ci sei solo tu, perché tu non vuoi nessuno accanto a te. Ogni tanto una breve incursione nel mondo di noi altri poveri inferiori, e poi di nuovo via, verso i tuoi lidi misteriosi.

"Non è così grave star bene con se stessi…" mi rendo conto troppo tardi di quanto sia stupida questa risposta, e anche lei deve pensarla allo stesso modo perché ribatte subito inviperita:

"No! Ma è molto grave non saper vivere con gli altri!"

La discussione non sta prendendo una bella piega e per quanto io mi renda conto che lei ha tutte le ragioni del mondo, non credo che arrivati a questo punto servirebbe a qualcosa, da parte mia, limitarmi ammettere tutte le mie colpe.

"Per me è difficile…" altra frase infelice evidentemente, mi accorgo di non riuscire ad affrontare questo discorso senza uscirmene con qualcosa di idiota ad ogni momento.

"Per te?" sbotta lei, non tentando nemmeno più di nascondere il suo nervosismo "E per gli altri allora? Nemmeno t'immagini quanto sia difficile avere a che fare con te!"

Probabilmente ha ragione… Io non ho mai pensato di essere una persona facile, con un carattere semplice, ma ora più che mai mi rendo conto che trattare con me può veramente essere estenuante. Non è una cosa voluta, ovviamente, sono fatto in questo modo così contorto, ma mi chiedo se ho mai fatto qualcosa per migliorarmi, per rendermi più malleabile. Ho sempre accettato di essere fatto così, ho sempre usato questo dato di fatto come una trincea dietro la quale nascondermi, non ho mai pensato che per gli altri ciò potesse essere fastidioso o persino doloroso, come nel caso di Sara.

Mi rendo conto che non posso più usare il mio brutto carattere come giustificazione.

La vedo aprire la bocca e poi richiuderla, come un pesce fuor d'acqua che non riesce più a respirare, ma sta solo cercando le parole.

"Tu… Tu sei sempre così pronto ad elargire consigli a tutti… Tu per mesi non hai fatto altro che dirmi come dovevo comportarmi, come affrontare i casi per non farmi coinvolgere, come rendere più varia e interessante la mia vita, dato che mi secondo te mi dedicavo troppo al lavoro. Tu credi di capire tutto di me, in ogni momento tu pretendevi di sapere come mi sentivo, cosa pensavo… eri convinto, nel tuo spropositato ego, di possedere la soluzione per ogni cosa, la risposta ad ogni mia domanda… Neanche fossi Dio."

"Non mi ritengo così importante!" ribatto con aria sostenuta.

"Ma ti ritieni abbastanza importante per non condividere niente con me, vero?"

"Ma cosa…?" Non sono certo di aver compreso di cosa stia parlando.

"Cosa? Tutto! Io di te non capisco nulla, perché tu non hai mai voluto concedermi un minimo di fiducia… La tua operazione, per esempio, i tuoi problemi d'udito…"

La mia prima reazione è quella di dare mentalmente della stronza a Cath, chi potrebbe averglielo detto, altrimenti? Mi disturba il fatto che lei sia stata consapevole del motivo che mi ha causato uno dei miei peggiori travagli interiori. Ho sempre voluto che gli altri non sapessero, per paura di essere compatito.

"Chi te l'ha detto?" biascico a denti stretti.

"Nessuno, non sono un'idiota… Mi è bastato osservarti per un po' e mi è stato chiaro che stavi perdendo l'udito; mi sono informata… Otosclerosi. Io… Io avrei solo voluto poterti stare vicino, solo quello chiedevo, di poterti stare accanto, perché credi che quella volta ti abbia chiesto di cenare con me? Ero persa di te, avrei voluto poterti tendere la mano e tenerla stretta tra le mie, ma è come se tu me l'avessi schiaffeggiata. Mi hai respinto, insieme con tutto quello che avevo nel cuore e che volevo darti."

Ed è come se mi avessero dato un pugno in pieno viso, in un attimo mi rendo conto di un'infinità di cose.

E' vero, l'ho giudicata non meritevole di fiducia per parlarle di come stavo e il fatto che non l'abbia fatto con nessun altro non cambia le cose. L'ho ritenuta non abbastanza intelligente per capire, senza nemmeno rendermi conto che capiva fin troppo bene e sapeva farsi da parte per non urtare le mie granitiche e sciocche convinzioni. Per tutto questo tempo lei ha saputo, ha capito su di me molto più di quanto nessun altro abbia mai fatto, ma ha avuto la grandissima dignità di tacere, di far finta di nulla, di stare al posto che io mi ostinavo ad assegnarle.

I miei quasi cinquant'anni non mi rendono più maturo di lei e mi accorgo solo ora di quanto la mia presunzione sia stata eccessiva, irritante e assolutamente fuori luogo, specialmente con lei.

"Sarah…" Che dire in un momento simile? Forse dovrei solo buttar fuori ciò che sento." Io… non l'avevo capito." Certo, non è un granché, ma almeno è la verità.

"Tu non hai mai capito niente di me." E' lapidaria, come rassegnata, inchiodata a questa situazione assurda.

"Mi spiace" mormoro affranto. E' poco, lo so bene, queste mezze scuse impacciate e goffe non potranno mai ripagare tutto quello che le ho fatto passare, tutto quello che non sono stato in grado di darle.

"Anche a me Gill…" aggiunge sospirando, forse un po' addolcita. " Sai, a volte te ne uscivi con delle frasi, con dei gesti che mi ridavano la speranza, m'illudevano e io pensavo:-Ecco, ora ci siamo, forse la situazione si sta sbloccando.- ma poi tutto proseguiva come sempre e noi ripiombavamo nel nostro oblio, dove per me non esisteva più neppure la speranza… Neanche ti accorgevi che io pendevo dalle tue labbra, che aspettavo solo un tuo gesto, una tua parola… Non è mai giunto nulla da te. "

Vedo il suo sguardo che indugia su di me, e mi rendo conto di quanto deve essere stato difficile per lei, oggi, venire qui e mettere da parte il suo orgoglio. Aprirsi con me, in modo talmente sincero e incondizionato da non lasciare nulla all'immaginazione. Ora non ci sono più segreti da parte sua, nessuna paura, nessun muro di finzione; si sta mostrando a me per quello che è realmente e non è più la Sara di tutti i giorni, quella con cui lavoro. Non abbassa gli occhi, ma li tiene fissi nei miei, senza timore, con fermezza. E' quella che ho sempre saputo essere sotto la corazza che mostra al mondo, ma vederla coi miei occhi mi toglie il fiato e mi fa capire che non posso stare qui immobile, senza far nulla. Probabilmente non ho intenzione di compiere il grande passo che dovrei, ma devo almeno provare a muovermi nella sua direzione, devo dire qualcosa e devo fare lo sforzo di essere sincero con lei, per quanto possa essere difficile per uno come me.

Timidamente allungo la mano verso la sua e la stringo piano, alzando gli occhi e specchiandoli nei suoi.

Non so da dove cominciare, ma so che posso riuscirci, se solo provo a lasciar uscire da me le parole che per mesi ho tenuto incatenate.

"Sono consapevole dei miei limiti, Sara…" inizio balbettando leggermente. " Sono bravo nel mio lavoro, lo so e a quello mi appiglio. Nei rapporti con gli altri sono in difficoltà e spesso mi ritrovo a trattarli come altrettante questioni di lavoro. Io e te… Non lo so, tra noi c'è stato qualcosa e al contempo non c'è stato nulla, perché io, probabilmente, non sono in grado di condividere qualcosa di così grande… per quanto non possa dire di non provare nulla per te, perché sento qualcosa di molto forte. Mi sento impotente di fronte a tutto ciò e perdo la mia consueta freddezza e sicurezza… Questo mi disturba e al contempo m'incuriosisce, perché mi è tutto così poco familiare. Tu… Tu mi turbi, molto più di altre donne, perché di fronte a te tutte le mie sicurezze si sciolgono, mi sento impotente, privo di forze. Come se fossi nudo o trasparente e tu mi trafiggessi con ogni tuo sguardo. Ho sempre temuto di non essere pronto per tutto questo."

Gliel'ho detto, probabilmente in un modo tremendamente confuso, ma è un primo passo, voglio che capisca le mie paure. Probabilmente non sono pronto per accettare il suo amore, forse non lo sarò mai, ma se deve essere così, voglio che capisca bene i motivi per cui agisco in questo modo. Non è una questione di sentimenti non ricambiati, il problema è altrove.

"E ora?" domanda quasi impaurita, forse turbata dall'abisso che le ho spalancato davanti con le mie parole. Il mio silenzio probabilmente la indispettisce e la spinge a continuare, a cercare una risposta tra le pieghe della mia mente.

"Gill…Io ti ho sentito questa sera… non puoi chiedermi di andare a dormire e di dimenticare tutto. Per la prima volta ho ascoltato i tuoi pensieri parlare e quello che ho ascoltato è troppo importante perché io possa archiviarlo così, come se nulla fosse. Noi due… C'è qualcosa, altrimenti ora non saremmo qui."

Resto in silenzio, impacciato e tremendamente incerto sul da farsi. Non posso certo negare l'evidenza, tra noi c'è qualcosa, eppure mi sento frenato dalle mie paure. La mia ragione mi spinge lontano da lei. Sono troppo spaventato dall'idea di farmi catturare irrimediabilmente da questa donna. Osservo le nostre mani strette, e mi rendo conto di quanto questo semplice tocco possa emozionarmi. Neanche fossi un sedicenne alle sue prime esperienze. Ma ogni cosa di lei riesce a stregarmi.

"Possibile che non lo hai ancora capito?" sussurra poi tristemente, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. L'incrinatura della sua voce mi costringe ad alzare lo sguardo dalle nostre mani e a cercare spiegazioni in quegli occhi scuri.

"Che mi sono innamorata di te…" mormora sconsolata, mentre una lacrima solitaria le riga il viso.

Devo ammettere che mi prende alla sprovvista, tanto da farmi sobbalzare e da farmi sfuggire di mano il bicchiere che ancora stringevo, che rotola rumorosamente sul tappeto. Istintivamente lascio la sua mano e lo rincorro goffamente, riportandolo poi al suo posto, sul tavolo. Le sue parole mi rimbombano in testa, se fosse solo attrazione forse potrebbe essere una situazione più gestibile, ma non così, non in questo modo. Questa rivelazione, che avrei anche potuto aspettarmi se solo fossi stato meno ottuso, ha l'effetto di rendermi ancora più spaventato. So bene che dovrei abbracciarla e dirle che anch'io la amo; una persona normale lo farebbe, ma io non sono certamente una persona normale.

Mi risiedo accanto a lei tossicchiando e cercando l'ispirazione che però non arriva… resto zitto come il peggiore degli idioti.

"Di qualcosa, ti scongiuro…" mi prega lei "Questo silenzio mi lacera…" ha ragione, ma sono preso dal panico e tutti i miei buoni propositi sembrano svaniti in uno sbuffo di fumo.

"Io non so che dire… sarò banale a ripetermi, ma davvero non so come comportarmi. " pronuncio a fatica queste poche, asettiche, sciocche e inconsistenti parole, sapendo bene che potranno solo accrescere il suo disappunto.

"Questa volta nemmeno io..." controbatte attonita. " E' già stato molto faticoso venire fino a qui e parlare con te." Non ho dubbi in merito a ciò, ma purtroppo questo non ha il potere di cambiare il mio stato d'animo.

"Io… ho paura, ho una paura tremenda di non essere pronto ad affrontare tutto questo…" cerco di spiegarle come sto, cosa sento, ma mi rendo conto di non esserne affatto capace… Sono solo un uomo spaventato che balbetta parole assolutamente inutili per lei. Mi agito un poco sul divano, innervosito… La situazione tra noi sembra aver raggiunto il peggiore dei punti morti.

"E' solo che… che io…" che io no so che dire.

"Che tu sei un grandissimo egoista…" mi interrompe lei bruscamente. Si alza di scatto da quel divano e rapidamente esce da casa mia sbattendo la porta, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Resto seduto, immobile e incapace di fare qualunque cosa. Potrei lasciarla andare, è vero… Ma poi non ci sarebbe più nessun altra possibilità per noi. Lasciare che vada via significa distruggere qualsiasi rapporto tra noi, per sempre, perché non credo che lei potrebbe mai perdonarmi, significa accettare di essere solo, accettare di non poterla avere. E a questo non sono pronto.

Senza quasi rendermi conto di quello che sto facendo corro verso la porta per raggiungerla; non so cosa le dirò, cosa dovrò fare, ma so che devo fermarla, impedirle che esca per sempre dalla mia vita.

Fuori si è scatenato il temporale e ancor prima di raggiungerla, sul vialetto, sono già totalmente fradicio.

La prendo per un braccio e la costringo a voltarsi verso di me, e per un breve istante rimaniamo così, a fissarci negli occhi mentre l'acqua ci scivola addosso infrangendosi al suolo.

"Lasciami!" cerca di liberarsi dalla mia presa ma non lascio il suo braccio, la verità è che non voglio lasciarla mai più.

"Ti ho detto di lasciarmi!" questa volta urla e la sua voce riecheggia nel silenzio insieme ai tuoni che non accennano a smettere.

"Non voglio che tu vada via…Non di nuovo!" La mia voce è rotta, e a stento riesce a farsi strada tra il fracasso del temporale, ma lei sembra non avere più voglia di starmi ad ascoltare, è chiaro che per stasera ha già sentito più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

"Non me ne frega niente di quello che vuoi tu, io sono stanca! Hai capito che sono stanca?" mi grida addosso tutto il suo rancore, spingendomi via da se, per allontanare tutto questo dolore.

Non smette di piangere, mentre continua a colpirmi.

"Sono stanca di aspettarti, sono stanca delle tue paure, sono stanca di tutte queste stronzate… di sperare che tu possa innamorarti di me, vattene al diavolo! Io… io…"

Non posso più stare ad ascoltare, non posso più lasciare che gli eventi mi passino oltre, senza scalfire la mia corazza che è ormai troppo ammaccata per continuare a proteggermi.

Afferro le sue spalle, che sento esili sotto le mie mani e l'attiro a me, posando le mie labbra sulle sue.

I miei peggiori timori non si realizzano, non si scosta da me, solo si irrigidisce per un attimo, ma subito sento il suo corpo rilassarsi e rimanere immobile. Non so spiegare cosa provo, ma mi sembra di essere nuovamente sul punto di perdere l'udito, perché nemmeno sento più il fischiare del vento e lo scrosciare della pioggia.

Lascio che le mie mani scendano lungo la sua schiena e la stringo a me, posando la mia testa nell'incavo del suo collo, le mie labbra vicino al suo orecchio, perché possa sentirmi senza che io debba gridare.

"Non so cosa devo fare Sara, solo una cosa so… Non voglio che te ne vada da casa mia, torna dentro, ti prego. Non lasciarmi da solo." E mi rendo conto di quanto terribilmente sincere siano state le mie parole, forse per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita ho lasciato che non fosse la mia parte razionale a guidarmi.

Ci ritroviamo nuovamente sul divano, infreddoliti e ancora umidi di pioggia, eppure siamo due persone completamente diverse rispetto a quelle che erano sedute qui meno di un quarto d'ora fa.

Rimaniamo in silenzio, abbracciati, avvolti nella mia coperta per riscaldarci… E sebbene qualche lacrima righi ancora il suo volto, Sara ha smesso di singhiozzare e so che quelle non sono lacrime di dolore, ma le stesse che inumidiscono i miei occhi ora pieni di speranza per il futuro.

Mi rendo conto di come siano bastati pochi minuti per fare una scelta che rimandavo da lunghi mesi, che stupido sono stato! Avrei potuto risparmiarle tanta infelicità e avrei potuto risparmiarla anche a me stesso.

Ma ora siamo qui ed è questo che conta. Ora non è più necessario parlare.

Mi lascia senza fiato la consapevolezza di poter baciare ancora e poi ancora quelle labbra, il sentire i miei baci ricambiati, il vedere il suo bellissimo sorriso.

E in questo momento magico non provo alcun desiderio di andare oltre, perché non potrebbe esserci nulla di più bello del vederla addormentarsi stretta a me e del poter chiudere gli occhi appoggiandomi a lei.

E quando mi sveglio è ormai mattina, un pallido sole filtra dalle tende, mentre il cielo si rischiara dopo il temporale della notte.

E nel vederla addormentata, così indifesa, col suo corpo stretto nell'arco del mio braccio, non posso fare a meno di notare ancora una volta quanto sia bella e capisco che non potrei mai più sopportare nemmeno una notte senza saperla al mio fianco. Io voglio che sia per sempre.

La sveglio dolcemente, chiamandola per nome.

"Cosa c'è Gill?" mormora stropicciandosi piano gli occhi.

E ora so che devo fare l'ultimo grande passo.

"Ti amo anch'io Sara…" e non abbasso gli occhi mentre pronuncio quelle poche ma importantissime parole… Li tengo fissi nei suoi.

Mi abbraccia forte e so che finalmente abbiamo sbrogliato l'intricata matassa dei nostri sentimenti e delle nostre paure, possiamo provare a guardare avanti.

E sento una passione nuova nei nostri baci, che ci spinge a valicare il limite davanti al quale ci siamo fermati ieri sera. L'amore, il darsi completamente a qualcuno, esperienze che prima non avevo mai provato realmente, ora si stanno dispiegando davanti a me con la stessa rapidità di un soffio di vento.

Ora camminiamo sullo stesso sentiero e per quanto potrà essere difficile, e di certo a volte lo sarà, avrò lei accanto a me… E questo basterà a sconfiggere le mie paure. Abbiamo ancora tutto da costruire, tutto da imparare e so che ci vorrà del tempo.

Ma ormai le appartengo e lei appartiene a me.

Ed è questa l'emozione più grande.

Sara…


End file.
